Janji
by Vocallone
Summary: Anata wa watashi no kotae o kikitai? Naze? Naze anata wa kyukawotoru watashi nashi de iku koto ga totemo hayaidesu? Koko de, Watashi wa matte iru yo... Sebuah janji begitu mengikat kedua jiwa, hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Janji itu tidak akan pernah putus sampai mereka telah memenuhinya. S-Savers Contest : Banjir Tomat Ceri III


Title: Janji

Genre: Angst / Romance

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary:

_Disana sungguh banyak kenangan yang telah kita lewati bersama__..__.__ Walau sebentar dan kitapun belum saling mengenal. __ Aku sangat bahagia dan bersyukur telah bertemu dengan orang seperti kamu. Walau kamu kadang dingin dan menakutkan..._

_Aku tidak tahu hal ini adalah sebuah takdir atau apapun itu. Tapi aku percaya, aku memiliki janji yang harus kupenuhi kepadamu. Karena itu adalah permintaan terakhirmu... Sebelum kau meninggalkanku menangis sendirian di hadapan sebuah batu nisan yang berukirkan namamu._

_**-Sakura**_

_Sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu. Tanpa sadar, pertemuan konyol itu membuatku tergerak. Aku bahkan bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapimu. Kau kuat, tegar, aku bahkan tidak setegar dirimu setelah kematian seluruh keluargaku... Bahkan aku hanya dapat tertawa hambar mengetahui kenyataan pahit dan berusaha melarikan diri dari kenyataan tersebut._

_Aku memang seorang pengecut yang tolol. Karena itu, aku bersumpah. Demi apapun, aku akan selalu melindungimu dan selalu membuatmu tersenyum. Walau mungkin aku akan membuatmu takut, sedih, kesal, marah... Tetapi kuharap kau bahagia bersama dengan janji yang kutinggalkan ini..._

_**-Sasuke**_

S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri

Author Note_: Okaaaay, jadi... Inilah hasil fic SasuSaku yang kutulis. Ini Fic pertamaku di fandom Naruto. Aku masih harus belajar banyak tentang karakternya.  
Aku juga masih harus meningkatkan cara penulisanku. Well this is one-shot. Tapi seketika aku bisa saja membuat cerita baru yang akan terhubung dengan fic ini.  
Enjoy it, everyone! Hope you like it._

Keramaian tempat makan itu tidak dapat dicegat. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang sembari ngobrol dengan temannya. Mereka juga sibuk melihat-lihat dan memilih makanan apa yang akan mereka pesan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah berisik minta diisi.

Cowok berambut hitam menjadi pusat perhatian kantin kampus tersebut. Banyakan cewek yang berteriak histeris karena cakep dan betapa keren dirinya. Dan beberapa mahluk setengah kelamin juga tebar pesona mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Cowok tinggi dengan baju _simple_ yang menarik setiap hati cewek tanpa ia harus beraksi. Pusing dan malas melihat sekitarnya, cowok itu cuman bisa memangkukan wajahnya dengan tatapan bosan. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering menerima sebuah pesan dari dosennya.

"Pada jam seperti ini?" ia berdecak kesal sembari mengambil ponselnya dengan gerakan lambat. Ia mengslide kunci untuk membuka ponsel touchscreen-nya dari kiri ke kanan. "...Kumpul di meja dekat ruang dosen." cowok itu menghela napas panjang. Malas berjalan untuk menaiki tangga menuju ruang dosen. "Dasar dosen sialan." Keluhnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, suara dua orang cewek meributkan penampilannya. "Lihat-lihat! Sasuke cakep seperti biasa!"

"Selaluuu!" jawab kawannya dengan mata yang sudah berubah berbentuk hati. Cewek berambut merah muda panjang terus memerhatikan Sasuke yang akan menaiki tangga dan mehilang dari pandangan mereka.

Haruno Sakura, si cewek yang terkenal galak, sangar dan cukup pintar. Sebenarnya dia cewek yang malu-malu tapi sekali udah makan pancingan, silahkan kalian bersiap dengan tameng kalian untuk di tinju ke benua sebrang.

Sakura berlari kecil menuju ruang dosen setelah menyegarkan matanya dengan melihat pemandangan 'tampan' dari seorang yang sangat ia dambakan. Siapa lagi sih kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Semua cewek mengincarnya, cuman cewek bego kalau mereka tidak melirik sama sekali Uchiha Sasuke.

Baru saja sampai di tempat tujuannya yaitu meja di depan ruang dosen, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang diam duduk sambil menundukan wajahnya. Sakura berpikir bahwa inilah kesempatannya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya kepada cowok populer itu. Segera ia mendekati impiannya tersebut dengan jantung yang berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat.

Sebentar lagi ia akan membuka pintu surga, sebentar lagi ia akan menginjak awan-awan dan masuk kedalam dunia damai tanpa batas. Sampailah ia di belakang Uchiha Sasuke. Akhirnya, sekian lama ia menunggu sejak masuk kampus untuk mendekatinya. Akhirnya...

"Selamat siang Sasuke-kun." ujarnya memamerkan seulas senyum manis buatan semoga saja Sasuke 'tertarik' dengannya.

Kepalanya menoleh dan memerhatikan cewek berambut merah muda itu dengan alis terangkat. Ia memang sudah tidak asing dengan panggilan dari para fansnya karena keluarga dia memang sudah terkenal, namun sudah lenyap juga.

_YOSSSHHAAA! Sakura! Ayo kuatkan dirimu!_ dalam diri Sakura menyemangati, Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Tentu langsung diberi jarak oleh Sasuke.

"Kau sudah di sini sejak kapan?" tanya Sakura basa-basi, ia memang sulit untuk mencari topik yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan orang yan sangaaaat didambakan. Hati Sakura segera berbunga-bunga dan galau menunggu jawaban orang di sebelahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawabnya singkat, ia sudah tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Lagi pula bukankah dirinya sudah terkenal dengan sikap 'dingin' seperti es di kutub utara?

_Ja-Jawaban apaan ituuu!_ Sakura sempat shock, dia tidak terlalu banyak mendengar gosip kalau Sasuke itu 'dingin'nya minta ampun.  
_Tapi walaupun begitu, sikap dinginnya dengan penampilannya memang pas! Berjuanglah Sakura-chan!_ Dirinya yang lain terus menyemangati, tentu saja ia berusaha untuk mencari topik pembiacaraan yang lain untuk mendekatkan dirinya.

Dua menit berlalu dengan keheningan, Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Takut-takut salah langkah Sasuke malah menjauhi dirinya. Takut dengan fakta-fakta yang dipikirkan Sakura dalam otak dan masih berkutat dengan 'apa yang harus ia tanyakan', ia memejamkan matanya dengan kuat.

"Kita-" Sasuke sekali lagi memerhatikan Sakura dengan tatapan menerawang, "pernah kenal?"

Krik.

Mengetahui pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulutnya ia langsung bungkam dan muncul guratan merah kecil sangat sedikit nyaris tidak terlihat. Sasuke langsung membenarkan kalimatnya, "Lupakan." dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Sakura tersenyum, bahkan ia nampak bahagia. Terlihat dari matanya yang sudah berbinar-binar.  
_Kesempatannya sudah tiba Sakura! Jangan sia-siakan lagi! Kesempatan hanya muncul sekali!_ teriaknya girang dalam hati.

"Mungkin kita pernah-"

"HACHIIII!"

Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah asal suara, si cowok rambut kuning yang terkenal idiot sekirang anak direktur empu kampus ini, Konoha University.

"Sial sudah ketahuan deh." si idiot keluar sambil garuk-garuk salah tingkah dan mendekat ke sejoli yang baru ngobrol dikit-dikit.

"NA-RU-TO, sejak kapan kau berdiam diri di persembunyian itu?" Sakura langsung berdiri dengan senyuman yang sangaaat manis dan mendekati Naruto siap untuk melayangkan serangannya.

Dan Naruto pun mulai berlari kesana-kemari bersama Sakura, Sasuke hanya diam dan mengomentari singkat. "_Idiot._"

Petikan kecapi terus terdengar di sebuah desa yang sangat sunyi. Malam purnama yang menakutkan bagi seorang Sasuke. Ia tahu, ia sedang bermimpi. Ia merasa dialog dan segala tindak-tanduknya sama persis dengan salah satu film yang mengisahkan seorang ninja. Namun dirinya adalah salah satu teman yang mengkhianati pemeran utama tersebut.

Kemarin ia sudah melihat kemana anak kecil itu berlari. Sekarang ia sama sekali tidak melihat siapapun berlari melewatinya. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk menunggu agar anak kecil itu melewatinya. Namun setelah menunggu sekian lama, 'dirinya' yang lain tidak kunjung muncul. Merasa dirinya itu tidak akan muncul, akhirnya ia berjalan menuju rumah yang selalu di datangi oleh si anak kecil.

Sasuke membuka pintu geser tataminya perlahan dan melihat ke dalam. Seperti biasa dua mayat ditemukan dengan cairan merah kental sudah membanjiri lantai kayu tempat untuk menyimpan sendal kayu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam lagi, menuju ruangan yang selalu menjadi akhir mimpinya itu. Ia melihat sekeliling, seperti... ia pernah tinggal di sana.

BRAK

PRANG

Suara riuh dari ruangan yang dituju benar-benar menakutkan baginya. Ia mencoba melangkah memberanikan dirinya. Ia seperti... anak kecil yang seharusnya berada di hadapannya. Ia membuka pintu geser itu sedikit, dan mengintip kedalam. Cowok berambut hitam dengan pakaian samurainya sedang melepaska katananya dari salah satu tubuh pria setengah baya. Dan suara jatuh berserta dengan darah langsung berhamburan kemana-mana.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah tidak terkejut melihat kejadian tersebut. Namun jantungnya bereaksi, tiba-tiba saja perasaan marah menyelimutinya. Dan ia ingat akan kakaknya yang juga membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya satu persatu saat ia baru pulang dari kampus.

"Sasuke-kun. Kau disana bukan?" tanyanya dengan suara dingin dan melempar katananya ke sembarang tempat.

Sasuke terhenyak sesaat, mengapa pria di depannya mengetahui namanya? Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan ia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Sasuke menggeser pintu ruangan itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menginjak banjiran cairan merah pekat. Pria di depannya menatap Sasuke dengan terkejut. Alisnya bertaut melihat sosok di hadapannya. "Uchiha... Sasuke?" ulangnya dan menduga ia sedang berhalusinasi.

Sasuke hanya diam melihat pria di hadapannya yang sangat persis dengan kakak brengseknya...

Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya, tiba-tiba saja sekelilingnya terganti dengan pepohonan pada musim gugur. Ia sedang menyender pada sebuah pohon. Angin kencang meniup dedaunan berjatuhan.

"Apa-apaan ini... Aku belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya." gumamnya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Berusaha menduga tempat apa ini, dan dimana dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun." Suara cewek itu mengejutkan jantungnya. Tiba-tiba detak jantungnya tidak beraturan. Ia menoleh dan menemukan sepasang cewek dan cowok remaja sedang berbicara tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ada apa Sakura? Dan kenapa di tempat seperti ini?" tanya cowok berambut hitam itu dengan kedua tangan dimasukan kedalam celananya.

"Dulu.. Dari dulu... Aku menyukaimu." Cewek berambut merah muda itu mengatakannya dengan terbata-bata. Seolah-olah ia sulit mengatakannya. Cowok di hadapannya hanya diam. Diam seribu bahasa, sampai akhirnya ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku. Salah satu tangannya seperti menggenggam benda.

"Kalau kau menyukaiku, itu percuma Sakura. Lagi pula kau belum memenuhi janji yang kupinta." Jawabnya masih diam di tempat dan menatap lurus ke cewek di hadapannya.

"A-Aku tahu. Itu hal yang sulit. Aku tidak akan dapat melupakanmu semudah itu, lagi pula... Mengapa kau harus pindah? Maksudku.. kenapa sekarang? Aku-Aku.."

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke melangkah maju, tadinya ia ingin segera memeluk gadis yang sudah berlinang air mata dan siap berteriak. Namun cowok di hadapannya telah memeluknya lebih cepat, ia tidak tahu siapa dia yang mirip dengan dirinya.

"Kau sudah berjanji bukan? Tidak pernah akan menangis, kapanpun, dimanapun."

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di kasur dengan jam beker yang terus berbunyi nyaring dan hampir membuat gendang telinganya pecah berkeping-keping. Tangannya meraih jam beker di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya dan mematikannya.

Ia menghela napas dan mendudukan dirinya di kasurnya, menatap lurus kamar kecilnya. Melirik ke sebelah dan masih menemukan temannya tertidur pulas, bahkan sambil ngorok dengan air liur kemana-mana.

"_Idiot._" ujar Sasuke seraya berjalan mengambil peralatan mandi, dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang tertidur pulas dan mengingau tidak jelas.

Sakura tidak berhenti mengusik pikirannya dengan berton-ton ide untuk mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Pendekatan tidak seberapa berhasil sih, tetapi ia ingin segera mendapatkan pria cakep seperti malaikat tanpa sayap yang turun untuk melindunginya. Bahkan ia sudah mencari banyak info tentang Sasuke, namun itupun tidak terlalu penting. Yang penting hanya beberapa, bahkan sedikit. Mungkin hanya tanggal ulang tahunnya dan beberapa sifat yang ia selidiki selama berkelompok dalam mengerjakan suatu project yang dibimbingi oleh dosen _killer_ kesayangan mereka.

Dan Sakura sudah menyiapkan kado untuk Sasuke. Kadonya sudah terbungkus rapi dengan kotak yang berpita biru tua. Ia sengaja menyiapkannya jauh hari, walau ia tidak begitu yakin bisa memberikannya kepada sosok yang dingin tersebut.

Banyak yang akan terjadi nanti, apakah Sasuke akan menerima kado darinya? Apakah Sasuke menyukainya? Atau bahkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak akan menerima apapun dari diri seorang Haruno Sakura? Dan sekarang ia bertepatan sedang menunggu Sasuke untuk memberikan kado ultahnya tersebut. Maka dari itu, ia menunggu kedatangannya di parkiran motor. Tempat ia biasa menaruh sepeda motor ninja berwarna hitamnya.

Sungguh tidak terduga bukan? Seorang Sakura dapat menunggu cowok, hanya karena...

.

.

.

Ia mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

Mungkin ia rela menyita waktunya hanya untuk menunggunya mengucapkan salam dan memberikan kado kepada orang dingin itu. Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Ia sedang kerasukan?

Tepat, Sakura sedang kerasukan dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba suka dengan penampilan Sasuke. Ia juga sedang kesambet petir karena ia suka dengan sikap Sasuke yang dingin. Dan ia tahu dibalik sikap dan sifatnya yang dingin, Sasuke cowok yang baik. Dan tentu Sasuke memiliki alasan tertentu mengapa ia menjadi 'sedingin' itu.

Suara motor membuat Sakura menoleh dan berharap orang yang sedang memakirkan motor adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Mata Sakura melebar begitu melihat Sasuke yang sedang melepaskan helm motor berwarna abu-abunya. Sasuke merapikan kembali rambutnya sembari melihat ke arah kaca spion untuk lima detik. Dan berjalan setelah menaruh helmnya yang digantungkan pada kaca spion. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan berdebar-debar. Sasuke menyadari Sakura yang berada di hadapannya, langsung berhenti. Ia hanya diam dan melihat dengan tatapan datarnya. Muka Sakura sudah memerah, ia tidak tahu harus memulai bagaimana. Padahal ia sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Tapi begitu bertemu dengan orang yang bersangkutan isi otaknya langsung kosong. Bahkan hatinya yang biasa berteriak menyemangati ikut ciut.

Sasuke tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sakura malah bergerak semakin canggung, ia mengulurkan tangannya ingin menyerahkan kotak kado tersebut. Sakura tidak berani untuk melihat sama sekali apa reaksi Sasuke, ia hanya menatap jalan batu beton parkiran motor itu. Beberapa detik hening dan Sakura bersuara, "_O-Otanjoubi Omedeto._"

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, tangannya sudah tergerak untuk menerima kado tersebut namun ia tampak begitu ragu. Detak jantung Sakura semakin keras dan cepat, mukanyapun sudah sangat tegang. Ia sangat ingin Sasuke mengambil kotak kado yang sudah ia siapkan dan mengomentari isi kadonya. Apapun itu yang dilontarkan dari mulutnya, setidaknya ia menerima kadonya. Tangan Sasuke kembali turun dan menatap Sakura lurus-lurus, "Tidak butuh." jawabnya dingin dan segera melewati Sakura.

Sakura hanya menjadi patung setelah adegan itu terjadi. Ia shock. Dan tanpa sadar air mata dari sudut matanya jatuh membasahi pita biru tua yang tersimpul dengan rapi pada kotak kado tersebut.

23 Juli adalah hari yang mengerikan bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke ingat ia berulangtahun pada hari itu. Tapi ia juga tetap tidak bisa mengingat secara terus menerus mimpinya yang muncul berulang-ulang setiap kali ia tertidur pada malam hari.

Dan sebenarnya tanpa sadar, ia sudah diberikan 'kesempatan' melihat masa lalunya sebelum ia menjadi Uchiha Sasuke yang 'sekarang'. Pada tanggal 23 Juli itu... Ia akan pergi meninggalkan Sakura, dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Bukan sangat lama, tetapi selamanya... Ia tahu perasaan dirinya terhadap cewek berambut merah muda itu. Namun ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati Sakura 'lagi'. Maksudnya, menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi. Bukan hanya sekedar sakit yang ditolak. Entah ada apa dengan dirinya, Sasuke yang kita ketahui ini... tidaklah seperti biasanya.

Karena semua mimpi 'masa lalu' yang terus terulang di otaknya. Juga,

.

.

.

Janji dirinya beratus-ratus tahun lalu pada Sakura.

Sakit hati.

Itu yang sedang mengusik Sakura dan membuatnya lesu di kampus. Sakura yang biasanya ceria dan bahkan terlalu ceria, menjadi selesu zombie yang tidak makan selama ia hidup. Bahkan sahabatnya Ino tidak dapat menyembuhkan luka hatinya tersebut.

Tapi siapa tahu angin meniup sebuah kabar baik untuk Haruno Sakura yang sedang lesu di kelasnya? Agar ia bisa bersemangat dan kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa. Atau bahkan dapat berpikir optimis untuk tetap mengejar cowok impiannya. Saat itu Sakura tengah mendapat penjelasan dari dosennya di kelas. Namun tiba-tiba pintu kelas tersebut terbuka menampakan seorang artis yang beralih profesi menjadi seorang sutradara. Wanita itu memiliki wajah yang cantik. Postur tubuhnya juga sangat menawan, bisa menarik hati-hati cowok sampai kejang-kejang. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang diikat dua namun ikatan rambut tersebut tidak terlalu kencang. Tatto berbentuk _diamond_ pada keningnya yang sangat membuatnya terkenal. Wanita yang nampak berusia tiga puluhan itu memanggil Sakura untuk mengikuti sebuah audisi. Dan karena itulah, Sakura senang tidak perlu mengikuti pelajaran yang membosankan di dalam ruangan yang memakai AC dengan suhu delapan belas derajat.

_YES!_ pekik Sakura dalam hati dengan tanganya yang terkepal dan mengekspresikan kemenangan pada teman sekelasnya.

Kabarnya Sakura akan syutting di kota lain setelah sukses melewati audisi yang ditawarkan Tsunade, lokasinya di dekat kampung yang konon dahulunya ditinggali banyak ninja. Bahkan disana masih terdapat banyak makam ninja yang terkenal. Seperti para Hokage dan para penyelamat Jepang dari serangan Kyuubi yang ganas.

Kampung tersebut sudah banyak ditinggali oleh penduduk setempat, tetapi sudah sangat sedikit yang menjadi seorang ninja disana. Yang uniknya, nama-nama mereka semuanya sama. Nampak seperti generasi penerus namun modern. Dahulu kampung ninja tersebut namanya Konoha, dan Hokage keempat yaitu sang legendaris yang terkenal mengalahkan Kyuubi sang raksasa menyeramkan bernama Minato Namikaze. Sama persis dengan ayah temannya yang juga memiliki jabatan pemilik Universitas Konoha. Lucu bukan?

Sakura menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran keluar dari keningnya juga lehernya. Ia menjilat es krim manisnya yang dengan lambat laun akan meleleh karena terik matahari yang begitu panas menyinari daerah kampung tersebut. Gadis berambut merah muda panjang tersebut melihat sekelilingnya, para kru sibuk membereskan peralatan yang dapat memakan waktu lama. Akhirnya gadis tersebut memutuskan untuk berkeliling dari pada ia mati bosan menunggu para kru membereskan peralatan syutting.

Sendal kayu bekas syutting masih ia kenakan, ia berjalan menuju barat dan menemukan hutan kecil. Katanya disana sering dipakai untuk menyatakan cinta kepada seseorang. Ya Sakura boleh dong berharap ia dapat menyatakan cintanya kepada Uchiha Sasuke. Disini...

Di tempat yang rimbun dengan banyak pepohonan dan juga pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya. Kado ulangtahun Sasuke masih misterius akan diterimanya atau tidak. Bahkan sekarang kotak kado tersebut tersimpan rapi pada tasnya. Ia berjalan sampai akhirnya menemukan ujung tempat tersebut dan terlihat makam. Makam yang sudah tidak terurus lagi, ia mendekatkan dirinya dengan batu nisan yang tertancap pada tanah.

"Hmm... Ditempat ini terdapat makam?" gumam Sakura sedikit heran, katanya tempat special untuk menyatakan cinta, kok ada makam sih?

Setelah ia terlusuri lebih dalam kembali dan membaca tulisan yang terdapat pada nisan berukuran sedang tersebut ia membacanya sekeras-kerasnya dengan cepat.

_... Anata wa watashi no kotae o kikitai? ..._

_... Naze ...  
...Naze anata wa kyukawotoru watashi nashi de iku koto ga totemo hayaidesu?..._

_...Koko de...  
...Watashi wa matte iru yo..._

_- Uchiha Sasuke -_

Air mata bergulir membasahi pelupuk pipinya yang halus, gadis itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia merasa... Sasuke mengatakan itu langsung dan membuatnya merasa senang dan entah kenapa ia juga merasakan kesedihan. Sakura merasa bersalah akan suatu hal, ia tidak tahu hal apa itu namun ia putuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia tahu, mungkin itu hanya sekedar kebetulan.

"Tempat yang indah..." Sakura bergumam dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah tersenyum dan kembali kepada para krunya.

Sakura merogoh tasnya mencari telepon seluler _touch screen_ kesayangannya. Malam itu ia baru saja selesai dari _syutting_. Ia kembali ke hotel dan merebahkan dirinya ke kasur. Setelah menemukan telepon selulernya tidak ada pesan ataupun telepon, ia hanya menatap atap sambil menghela napasnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat berharap ada pesan masuk pada telepon selulernya. Baru saja akan tertidur pulas dengan matanya yang berat dan sudah seperti diberi lem, ringtone yang dibawakan oleh Taylor Swift menghiasi ruangan itu. Lagu _'You Belong With Me'_ itu langsung membuatnya membuka matanya kembali.

Pada layar terdapat foto seorang cowok, berambut hitam, memakai jaket hitam, sedang memegang helmnya dan duduk pada motor ninjanya. Cowok itu hanya nampak seperempat dari belakang. Cahaya kuning dari si perkasa matahari menyinarinya. Namun raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak penunjukan senang. Tatapan matanya kosong walau masih terdapat sedikit cahaya kehidupan tersirat pada ujung matanya. Tak hanya foto cowok tersebut namun juga terdapat nama dibawah foto tersebut. Namanya _simple _tidak alay atau dihiasi berbagai macam bentuk tulisan,'Sasuke-kun'.

Sakura langsung membuka _slide_ dari kiri ke kanan dan akan segera membaca pesan dari pangeran impiannya. Apakah isinya? Sakura sungguh sangat penasaran, namun gerakannya berhenti tepat pada tengah _slide_ kunci ponselnya. Hatinya takut tersakiti lagi, apalagi sekarang ia sedang berkerja. Ia tidak mau hanya karena masalah 'cowok' pekerjaannya jadi berantakan semua.

Buka?

Jangan?

Buka?

Jangan?

Sakura menarik napas panjangnya lalu dirinya yang lain menghibur untuk tenang dan bahkan berteriak dengan optimisnya,

_Tenanglah Sakura-chan! Ia pasti mengajakmu kencan atau semacamnya! Ia tertarik pada seorang HARUNO SAKURA, si cewek tercantik se-Jepang!_

Akhirnya jarinya kembali bergerak meng-_slide_ penuh ke kanan dan pesan itu langsung muncul pada layar berukuran panjang sebelas senti dengan lebar enam senti itu.

Haruno Sakura?  
Setelah selesai syutting di sana, aku ingin menemuimu di kampus.

_Koko de, Watashi wa matte iru yo._

-Uchiha Sasuke-

Tangan Sakura gemetar dan langsung mengulang sebaris kalimat terakhir dalam hatinya dengan bola matanya yang kian mengecil. Mengapa kalimat itu sama persis seperti yang terukir pada batu nisan itu?

Tidak mungkin kalau Sasuke pernah kemari dan...

Apakah Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang adalah... ninja yang dulunya pernah tinggal disini? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Atau ternyata takdir dan orang-orang yang terlahir kembali dengan jiwa yang sama itu benar-benar ada? Tanpa pikir panjang dan gak mau mikir yang aneh-aneh lagi, Sakura langsung membalas pesan Sasuke dan menjawabnya, bahwa ia akan menunggu setelah wawancara di kampusnya selesai dan bertemu di aula kampus.

Sekarang semua mimpi yang didapat seorang Sasuke sangatlah jelas. Bahkan tertempel dan tersimpan rapi pada _memory_ otaknya.

Dulu...

Entahlah kapan, ia sendiri tidak dapat menebak zaman kapan ia pernah menjadi seorang ninja. Zaman ia baru menjadi seorang anak yang dibesarkan dan dijadikan sebagai penerus ninja di kampung kecil yang agak modern tersebut. Tetapi Sasuke yakin, dirinya harus memenuhi janji anak cewek berambut merah muda itu, Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura baru saja kembali ke kampus yang langsung disambut hangat oleh para wartawan. Sasuke langsung melesat mengenakan jaket hitamnya dan memakai helmnya. Ia agak terlambat karena suatu urusan yang harus diselesaikan bersama dengan kakak brengseknya.

Ia berdecak kesal begitu melihat arloji yang ia kenakan, "Sialan. Karena dia..."

Dengan sigap Sasuke melompat menaiki motornya dan segera menstarternya. Namun dicoba berapa kalipun ia tidak dapat berjalan.

"Cih! Brengsek!" teriaknya kesal dan mencoba menyalakannya dengan cara lain. Dan akhirnya ia bisa mengedarai motornya dengan cepat ia menghilang dari garasi yang gelap.

Seorang cowok berambut hitam sama persis seperti Sasuke, rambutnya yang agak panjang diikat satu. Seringaian menghiasi wajahnya, dengan mata yang terus menatap ke arah pintu garasi yang masih terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya bersandar pada bingkai pintu yang menghubungkan garasi menuju dapur. Ia terkekeh pelan menatap kepergian adiknya, lalu masuk kembali kedalam tanpa meninggalkan seringaian ataupun senyuman menakutkan.

Sasuke terus meningkatkan kecepatan laju motornya. Ia tidak peduli, pokoknya ia harus segera sampai di kampus. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah melanggar dua buah pelanggaran. Pertama tidak memakai helm, yang kedua kecepatannya melebihi 90km/jam. Namun tangan kanannya terus memutar pegangan motor untuk menambah kecepatannya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam kertas secarik kertas yang sudah dilipat rapi. Ia memicingkan matanya dan menahan perih terkena angin kencang.

Ia hampir sampai di kampus, tinggal melewati perempatan stopan dan tikungan ke kanan. Dari kejauhan Sasuke mengukur kecepatannya agar ia tidak perlu menunggu lampu merah. Ia kembali mempercepat motornya hampir mentok, saat ia melihat kembali bahwa lampu menunjukan warna kuning.

_Sial!_

Teriaknya dalam hati dan memaksakan diri untuk menerjang jalan. Awalnya itu berjalan mulus saja, sampai akhirnya ia menekan rem dan mendrive motornya untuk berhenti sejenak dan mengambil napas panjang. Suara klakson mengagetkannya, Sasuke menoleh dan tiba-tiba saja mobil box berwarna putih itu kian mendekatinya. Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

BRAK

Ia terpelanting dari motornya cukup jauh, badannya bergesekan dengan aspal panas yang terjemur terik matahari, kepalanya terbentur dengan pinggiran jalan trotoar. Darah segar mengalir dimana-mana. Semua mobil yang berlewatan langsung berhenti, dan para pegemudi beserta penumpang berhamburan keluar dari dalam bertanya-tanya 'apa yang sedang terjadi'. Beberapa pengendara motor juga ikut berhenti dan langsung berlari menuju tempat kecelakaan tersebut. Ada beberapa yang berusaha memanggil ambulans dan juga berteriak histeris memohon agar Sasuke tidak pergi begitu cepat.

"Hei." si penabrak mendekati tubuh Sasuke yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, "Kau bisa dengarkan aku?"

Kepanikan kota langsung disambut mobil polisi didampingi ambulans yang langsung membawa tandu untuk mengangkat tubuh Sasuke. Mata Sasuke memang terpejam, namun hati kecilnya masih terjaga dan akan merasa gelisah...

Ia tidak dapat menepati janjinya lagi... Sekarang giliran dirinya yang pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Betapa baik dunia ini.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sakura sudah mendengar kabar tersebut. Namun ia tidak akan bisa melepaskan dirinya untuk tidak bersyutting. Dirinya sekarang disibukan dengan jadwal yang padat, bahkan dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Maka dari itu ia tidak mendatangi dan ikut berkabung bersama untuk mengantarkan Sasuke.

Sakura berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk mengunjungi makam Sasuke. Dan saat itu akhirnya telah tiba. Sakura menginjakan kakinya dilapangan rumput hijau dengan pepohonan rimbun yang membuat suasana tidak nyaman dan pastinya adem. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia melihat sebuah batu nisan berdiri tegak yang berukir nama harapan dan tujuannya hidup.

Ia sudah tidak sanggup memendam tangisnya, akhirnya ia berteriak dan menangis sesegukan. Kedua lututnya menyentuh rerumputan, kedua punggung tangannya sibuk menghapus air matanya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat secarik kertas dilipat rapi yang terdapat bercak-bercak darah kering.

"Kamu... Bego, tolol, brengsek, jahat, sialan... AAAAAH!" air matanya tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari sudut matanya. Pipinya sudah basah kuyub, matanya akan semakin bengkak menangisi Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu tolol! AAAH! Sasuke tolol!"

'Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku akan memenuhi janjiku yang udah bulukan itu.'

JANJI

_Well... Sooo..  
This is it. Sad ending.. I think? Apa ngegantung saudara-saudara sekalian?  
Yah ini adalah akhir dari segala akhir dari fanfic one-shot SasuSaku.  
Hope you enjoy it from the very beginning. Sorry for the bad grammar and bad language._

_Maaf juga jika fic-nya kependekan. Dan maaf atas semuanya yang lain! Saya masih harus sangat banyak belajar lagi! Mohon bantuan kalian semua!_

_Arigatou Goshaimasu!_

Terjemahan:

_Anata wa watashi no kotae o kikitai? _= Kau ingin mendengarkan jawabanku?

_Naze _= Mengapa

_Naze anata wa kyukawotoru watashi nashi de iku koto ga totemo hayaidesu? _= Mengapa kau begitu cepat pergi tanpa berpamit denganku?

_Koko de _= Disini

_Watashi wa matte iru yo _= Aku akan menunggumu


End file.
